farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lady Blue
Welcome Hi, welcome to Farthing Wood Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Adder.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Christophee (Talk) 15:36, August 30, 2010 Images Thanks very much for uploading those images. It's nice to see some more people contributing here. Keep up the good work. Christophee (talk) 14:43, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I've got tons more saved on my computer, and 400+ here: http://s1223.photobucket.com/albums/dd515/Adder2/AOFW/ I'll be uploading more, if I can find them in my many folders, which I have sorted by characters. I try and upload the high quality possible, I take most of mine from these videos: http://www.youtube.com/user/Rebseh#g/u using the print screen key on my keybord. I may start creating pages that are needed about and adding more information if I have time too. I'm busy with the final chapter of a fanfiction, then I'll start contributing more often.--'Adder (Contact • • **) 20:46, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello there Lady Blue Hello there Lady Blue glad to see a new face on this site we have been wating for new people to join if you need any help or advice feel free to ask me or Christophee and enjoy the site. :) Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)]], 11:00, December 7, 2010, (UTC) :Thank you. Would it be alright if Faschia was created as an article for Ranger's sister, consider she never had a real name, and that's the name I use for her in my fanfictions?--Lady Blue (Talk Page) 21:25, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea sounds like the perfect name for Ranger's sister.Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|(talk)]], 02:38, December 8, 2010, (UTC) :Feel free to create an article for Ranger's sister, but as this is an encyclopedia I cannot allow you to use an unofficial name for her. Let me know if you come up with a good name for the article, while still keeping it official. Christophee (talk) 14:07, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice Article Hey cool info about Ranger's sister pretty well done I must say you did a really good job on the article well done.Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|(talk)]], 01:30, December 9, 2010, (UTC) Thanks. Faschia was a no go as the name since it is a fan made name, oh well. I'm just glad to help out. I knew I would with everything I know, and all the screenshots I have. Just wish there was a name for Ranger's sister in the series.--Lady Blue (Talk Page) 00:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Nice name Well Faschia sounds like a good name in a fan art I saw on Deviant Art someone must of named her Diamond might of been her real name but wasen't mentioned in the book or Tv Series do you think Diamond sounds like a good name for her.Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|(talk)]], 09:43, December 9, 2010, (UTC) :Not sure if Diamond is her real name or not. But I think that it should have been told atleast, she appeared more than both Bounder and Dreamer did, so why didn't she have a name?--Lady Blue (Talk Page) 13:34, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::She's just a background character and, as such, she doesn't really need a name. Christophee (talk) 17:34, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey Lady Blue you're doing well on the site I have seen some of the work you have done its really good have you seen the picture I uploaded on my blog its not as good as what you can do.Niko Banks (talk), 01:52, December 11, 2010, (UTC) :Thanks. Are you talking about my AOFW art on Deviantart or my editing here?--Lady Blue (Talk Page) 12:56, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Both Both your work here and on Deviant Art its fantastic I think you have what it takes to be an artist carry on with the good work.Niko Banks (Talk), 08:25, December 11, 2010, (UTC) Thanks. I had atleast five people tell me that there, and on two different forums.--Lady Blue (Talk Page) 20:23, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi So I was wondering do you go on other wikis besides this one I do alot you meet alot of new friends and talk to them and its pretty cool I go to 5 other wikis this one including this one is one of the 5 I visit every day.Niko Banks (Talk), 06:38, December 13, 2010, (UTC) Speeqe Hey Lady Blue here is something you might like its alot of fun but its Not Farthing Wood give it a try and tell me what you think of it. speeqe Niko Banks Talk, 11:00, December 29, 2010, (UTC) :What is it? All it said when I clicked the link was: disconnected authentication failed connection failed --Lady Blue (Talk Page) 21:25, December 29, 2010 (UTC) How to get on Speeqe First go to this site http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Wars_Chatroom_Speeqe_Protocol and you can go from there if you need any help just ask one of the local users first follow the rules and ask the other users for help and fill in your profile on the site. .Niko Banks (Talk), 11:47, December 29, 2010, (UTC) P.S if you need help talk to the Animinstrator this is his link http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bluestripe_the_Wild he will be able to help if you need any help. :Not sure if I'll join, but if I do, I'll let you know.--Lady Blue (Talk Page) 23:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Just out of curiosity, are you LadyBlueAOFW on YouTube? Christophee (talk) 13:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, that's me.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (My Youtube) (The City of Perfection) 14:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought it probably was. Christophee (talk) 21:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, my username was kind of obvious. But Lady Blue was taken, and I could have a space, so I took the space out and added AOFW on the end of it.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (My Youtube) (The City of Perfection) 21:54, January 31, 2011 (UTC) The Adventure Begins So you need me to type up the rest of the second chapter for you? I assume you have the rest of the chapters in full. If that is all you need, then I will be happy to help you, but I am too busy to do it right now. I'll probably get it done for you tomorrow, or certainly in the next few days. Christophee (talk) 23:18, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, do these ebooks you have include the illustrations at the start of each chapter? If so, how clear are they? If they are really clear, we may be able to replace the pictures I took from my books with better quality ones, as the ones I took are not very good. Christophee (talk) 23:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, all the other chapters are full chapters. And there are a few illustrations. I only have the first book and adventure begins. Here are the images in my photobucket gallery if you want to view them. Its mostly the chapter headings for adventure begins and a few covers for Animals of Farthing Wood. There's also a few shots of characters such as the lizards, foxes, and few others. http://s1223.photobucket.com/albums/dd515/Adder2/AOFW%20book%20pictures/ And here's an example of one. http://i1223.photobucket.com/albums/dd515/Adder2/AOFW%20book%20pictures/rook.jpg --Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (My Youtube) (The City of Perfection) 00:25, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, do you want to use these too? They are painted illustrations of The Adventure Begins from the Farthing Wood friends magazines. http://i1223.photobucket.com/albums/dd515/Adder2/AOFW%20book%20pictures/1.jpg I've got quite a few uploaded and labled of which characters they are.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (My Youtube) (The City of Perfection) 00:44, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, those pictures will be very useful when we start doing articles for the characters in the last book. We could probably also use some of them on the article for the book itself alongside the plot summary or even in a gallery at the bottom. One of those book illustrations can replace a much lower quality one I uploaded, but the rest that I need are from the other books. Please let me know if you ever get ebooks of those too. Also, I will send you rest of that chapter by email shortly. Christophee (talk) 12:03, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, it seems that Wikia have removed the ability to email other users, so I'll have to paste the rest of the chapter here. "Get...away," Lean Vixen gasped helplessly. "Leave...me alone. Cowards, all...of you. Can't fight...fairly!" She battled to the bank, but just as she thought she was free, they surrounded her again and, shrieking with delight, butted her over on to her back. Lean Vixen was almost too tired to rest. With a supreme effort she righted herself, scrabbled for a foothold on the bank and heaved herself clear. There was nothing to do now but run for it. Yet running was out of the question. She was exhausted, freezing cold and humiliated. Her legs smarted painfully where the otters' teeth had bitten. Blood flowed from the wounds. She drew several shuddering breaths whilst her tormentors leapt around her like demons. "We don't like snoopers," Sleek Otter shrilled. "Tell that to the other foxes, in case they have any bright ideas." "Wasn't worth it, was it?" chanted another. "You do look a mess!" "You can't put one over on an otter!" cried Smooth Otter. "We're supreme. Haven't I said so before? Now you've only made yourself look silly." "Run on home and dry off, I should," Sleek Otter taunted. "Dry off, dry off and clear off," one of the cubs cried and shrieked with laughter at the cleverness of his joke. Lean Vixen slunk homewards, her pride and self-esteem battered. She avoided any of the other foxes and crept into her earth. Luckily Lean Fox was absent. For a long time she shivered miserably. Gradually anger rekindled in her heart. Certainly the otters had bested her this time. She realised she had made an error of judgement. They were clever animals all right and she knew she should have used a more subtle approach. "Conceited, vain buffoons," she growled. "I'm not finished yet. They won't be jeering next time. A bit of old-fashioned fox cunning is what's needed: the badger was right. There's more than one smart animal in Farthing Wood." :Turns out whoever made that ebook cut off the last two pages of the chapter, so luckily it wasn't too much for me to type up. Good luck with the rest of the books. Christophee (talk) 13:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the copy of the book. I haven't had any lucky with e-books of the other books yet, but I'll let you know if I've found others. I've done google searches, not able to find them. I could help you with the Adventure Begins characters like the stout foxes, lean foxes, stoats, weasels and the main otters. Then you could do the minor characters like Jay, Sleek Otter's cubs and the Adventure Begins Owl, which may be Owl from the other books, it was a male Owl. Let me know if that is what you want to do. I've read the whole book now, so I could help us with a summary and creating articles about them.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (My Youtube) (The City of Perfection) 20:24, March 9, 2011 (UTC) New articles Good work on the new articles, but could you please keep this in mind for future edits. Summaries of the story should be written in '''present tense as this is the accepted way of summarising fiction in writing. I don't mind correcting anything else that needs fixing, but if you could stick to the present tense in future it would save me a lot of work. Thanks a lot. Christophee (talk) 00:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. Is that like using blaming instead of blamed, may instead of would, etc.? I think I could do that, but with my stories, that's why I'm used to using, sorry for any mistakes that I make in the future.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (My Youtube) (The City of Perfection) 00:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::For example, "Fox rescues the rabbits" instead of "Fox rescued the rabbits". Summarise the events as if they are happening right now, not as if they have already happened. That's how you write summaries of fiction. Christophee (talk) 00:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Very good work with the Lightning Weasel article. I'm pleased to see you wrote in present tense as I asked, and it's great to see the use of the Quote template, which I hope will become commonly used on the wiki before long. Keep up the good work! Christophee (talk) 12:25, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lady Blue Hey Lady Blue, I really like your fan fic, though there are some spelling errors, but they are no big deal, they can be corrected any time, I might make a fan fic some time soon, myself, I'm still thinking for an idea for the story, though. Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 07:00, March 27, 2011, (UTC) :Thanks. Have you read my version of Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins?--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (My Youtube) (The City of Perfection) 17:29, March 27, 2011 (UTC) List of Characters We already have two character lists, one for the books and one for the TV series, so I really don't think another one is necessary. Part of the reason I started this wiki is because the Wikipedia list was becoming so crammed with information and inaccuracies, so I decided to go with a very simple character list with all the information in the articles themselves. Christophee (talk) 12:32, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Nat/Net Just out of curiosity, how do you know that his name is Nat? I've never been sure but it's always sounded like Net to me. I was just wondering how you knew his name. Christophee (talk) 17:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :It sounded like Nat to me. I'm not sure actually, but I'm pretty sure he said "Nat my boy!".--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (My Youtube) (The City of Perfection) 19:32, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Locations/Species I see no reason not to have articles for all the different locations in the books and TV series. As for a template, you may go ahead and create it however you like and I will see what it looks like afterwards. I think Farthing Heath and Farthinghurst probably deserve separate articles, but they should probably be mentioned on the Farthing Wood article too. As for species, I really don't see any need to create articles for them all as we would never have as much information as they do on Wikipedia. I suppose we could create a brief article with the basic information and a list of characters within that species, but there would need to be a link to the Wikipedia article at the top so that people can read a detailed description of each species if they so wish. If you're unsure on what a particular species is called, just ask me and I'll do my best to work it out. Most of the articles already have the exact species listed, so they would be a good place to look first. Christophee (talk) 13:43, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey Lady Blue, hows being grounded going for you? I hope you're are aloud to come on again, its been a long time since we last chatted, so what have you been upto, lately? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 03:35, May 19, 2011, (UTC) :I am able to get back online. Where'd you hear that? I've been working on my Watership Down fanfiction, The Further Adventures of Watership Down. I'm seven pages into chapter 8 (at page 104 of the story). It will be in four parts. Its a rather gory/somewhat profane story, so I won't be posting in here, but when I get a chance, I will post it on fanfiction.net when I feel like replacing the old version with a better version (if I feel like doing it that is).--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (Fiver's Honeycomb) (Foxes of Farthing Wood) 21:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) There are few swear words I will tollarate in the rpg, so no major swearing is allowed, if you have noticed in the tv series, they diden't use much cursing words in, the cursing words you said in the comment on my rpg are the ones that are not allowed in the rpg, but words like Crap or dang or Darn are allowed, and anymore cursing words that are more friendly than hurtful.Weasel If you wouldn't call that an emergency, what would you call it? Alice?, 04:22, May 30, 2011, (UTC) :Okay. I was just wondering, because all those I mentioned are PG-13 profanities. True, in AOFW only "Good Lord" was said twice, nothing else if I can recall correctly.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (Fiver's Honeycomb) (Foxes of Farthing Wood) 15:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thats cool, so what do you think of my new signature, I made it myself, which tuke some time to do, but I managed to make it look good, the green and navy color is a link to my profile page and the blue and yellow is a link to my talk page, Just so that you know :) Weasel If you wouldn't call that an emergency, what would you call it? Alice?, 06:08, May 30, 2011, (UTC) Episode images Good work uploading those images for the first series articles. I've been hoping that somebody would do that for a while so I really appreciate it. If I make a start on the second series articles, would you be able to find pictures for those too? Christophee (talk) 12:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. If you make the episode articles, I'll upload the images. I was going to be considering help with creating some of the episode articles too. I've burnt all the episodes to DVD from the ones I youtube, so find screenshots is no problem for me. I could also add the AOFW introduction to the TV series page from youtube by embedding it if you wanted. I won't be able to upload it thought, .avi files can't be uploaded to wikis.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (Fiver's Honeycomb) (Foxes of Farthing Wood) 12:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::That video idea sounds good. Go ahead with it if you wish. Christophee (talk) 12:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Sup bro, are you still around? Niko Banks 19:37, November 22, 2011 (UTC)